


Not in Russia

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not for Olicty or Felicity fans, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of letting Felicity's snippy comments about Russia and who he sleeps with slide, Oliver has a few words for her when dropping those papers off in 2x06.





	Not in Russia

**Hey guys**

**On with the story to keep things simple.**

* * *

Felicity’s office at Queen Consolidated

“Can you deliver this to Isabel's office, please?” Oliver asks while laying papers on her desk.

As Oliver turns to go, he stops upon hearing her voice.

“Why her?” Felicity asks softly. Oliver turns back to her and she continues. “I mean, besides the obvious leggy model reason.”

“It didn’t mean anything. I didn’t get a chance to tell you this while we were in the jeep before Anatoly came in, but unless it interferes with our night work it’s none of your business who I sleep with. Felicity I’m not blind, I can tell your developing feelings for me. You’re my friend, but nothing more. I don’t need you acting like a teenager with a crush. Understand?” Oliver replies firm but caringly. 

“Yes” Felicity says being slightly heartbroken at Oliver admitting he does not see her that way.

“Good” Oliver replies.

Felicity gathers herself with grabbing the papers and walking past him, before stopping at the door.

“Well, I think…” Felicity begins as Oliver turns back to look at her.

 “As your friend, I think you deserve better than her, even if it’s not me” Felicity says before exiting the room.

Oliver knows that Felicity is probably right, though whispers of self-hate say he’s not. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind Oliver walks out of the office.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**So, this is an idea I’ve had for a long while and since I had some free time decided to do a quick write up.**

**I remember back when watching this for the first time and Felicity’s attitude was annoying me because of how she was starting to act like a bratty jealous girlfriend, even obvious in Emily’s acting too.**

**Really Keep Your Enemies Closer episode started for showing early signs of Felicity acting like an immature teenager and setting stages for the Olicty relationship that due to poor writing would devolve into a toxic mess. Including Felicity’s character.**

**It all started here in this episode, since if my memory serves up until this point Felicity Smoak who didn’t really act like that until 2x06.**

**Until next time**


End file.
